1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to decoding devices, and especially to an entropy decoding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Context-based adaptive binary arithmetic coding (CABAC) is a tool selected by H.264/AVC to compress video data streams. An entropy decoding process of CABAC can be seen as a binary tree traversing. However, throughput of the entropy decoding process is limited, due to complex arithmetic calculations and dependence between binary nodes.
An entropy decoding process is the most important arithmetic calculations. Therefore, the performance and efficiency of H.264/AVC will be improved if the entropy decoding process increases.